Trying Something New
by spockandawe
Summary: Tahno has some ideas to add spice to their love life. Korra's embarrassed, but goes along with it. PWP


Korra blushed as she removed the last of her clothing. This had seemed like a fun idea when he had brought it up a week ago, but she hadn't thought through how embarrassing it would feel in practice. She gingerly settled herself on the center of the bed, feeling like she barely had control of her own limbs. It was too much. She was about to speak up and call the whole thing off when she glanced toward the chair across the room and met his gaze. His eyes hadn't left her as she had stripped naked, but she had studiously avoided looking back at him. He showed no sign that he had noticed her awkwardness, which was a good start, but the smirking half-smile he wore was what decided her. She flushed, this time with irritation, and resolved not to back down from this challenge.

She looked away and took a deep breath to collect herself. Her hands slowly rose to cup her breasts, and she gently brushed a thumb over a nipple. The way she wanted to be touched _-the way he would touch her- _was not so tender. She grabbed a breast, roughly pinching the nipple until it firmed into a hard peak between fingers. Her other hand pressed upward, smoothing over her collarbone and up her neck. When her eyes closed, it was almost like his hands were on her again, and she leaned into the contact.

Korra opened her eyes briefly to see what effect she was having on him. She couldn't bring herself to look at his face, but his hands... He was visibly aroused, and rubbed himself through the cloth of his pants. From the corner of her eye, she could see that he was still intently focused on her. As her confidence built, she slowly spread her legs and lay back on the bed so he could clearly see her center. She pressed one hand down between her thighs, not directly stimulating her clit, but rubbing it until she could feel the pleasure building in her core. As she continued to stroke herself, she brought her other hand to her face and placed two fingers in her mouth, slipping them in and out and wrapping her tongue around them. When she judged they were wet enough, she looked at him again.

She could hear that he was breathing heavily and when their eyes met, she could clearly read the lust in his expression. He had slipped his pants down far enough to free his cock, and he stroked it as he watched her. Never breaking that eye contact, she deliberately slid her hand down her body, skimming over the fine hairs between her legs. She spread her lips with one hand and rubbed those two fingers against her clit. She sighed out loud with the relief of that contact, closed her eyes, and tilted her head further back against the blankets.

As good as this felt, it still wasn't quite the same as how he touched her in bed. She could only picture his body pressing down on hers, the shift of his muscles as he moved. As she continued to rub her clit, she brought her other hand up to pull roughly on her nipples. She could feel the sweat on her breasts and the growing wetness between her legs, but she had to imagine _-his teeth on my neck, his breath on my skin-_ and she moaned and ached to have his body twined with hers.

She twisted to look into his eyes again, desperate to connect with him however she could. The expression on his face shocked her. This man, this man with unrelenting self-control and walls that barely lowered even in the bedroom, looked completely undone. His head was thrown back and his cheeks were flushed. His breath came ragged and hard, and she could see precum beaded at the tip of his cock. There was still lust in his eyes, but something closer to wonder and worship. Korra smiled as she realized this might be her chance to turn the tables on him.

This time, she did not look away. She stroked her clit harder and moaned again. Her other hand slipped between her legs, and she slid one finger, then two inside herself. She pushed them in and out, rubbing her other hand across her clit faster and faster. She felt warmth building in her stomach, and let it grow until it threatened to overwhelm her. She whispered one word.

_ "Tahno."_

He groaned and bent forward, pumping himself faster and harder. Her breath caught as she saw liquid spurt from between his fingers. The sight was enough to send her over the edge. She gasped for breath and threw her head back, pressing against her clit as hard as her shaking hands could manage. She shuddered with the aftershocks, unable to translate the sensation into any coherent words. As she lay back, trying to collect herself, she felt arms wrap around her and lips gently press against her cheek.

_"Beautiful."_


End file.
